


【黑花】覆水难收

by Weakwater3000



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 盗笔 - Freeform, 练手h文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weakwater3000/pseuds/Weakwater3000
Summary: 分级：限制级摘要：黑花 雨夜 醉酒说明：黑瞎子＆解语花  随笔





	【黑花】覆水难收

**Author's Note:**

> 一直很想写黑花，就胡诹了一个片段，因为写H文时喜欢带点剧情前戏，所以H在后面，感觉这篇H写的不够淋漓精致，稍拖泥带水，凑合着练手吧。（里面提到的两人初见的一幕，我也yy过，在另一篇文里。）

这是北京入秋以来下的最大的一场雨，夜幕黑沉沉的，风里带着凉意。雨点噼里啪啦砸在廊下，形成了一道雨帘，解雨臣无聊，伸手去接，待雨水在掌心里聚集，集满又溢，他自得其乐。

远处传来汽车鸣笛声，打破了安静的气氛，解雨臣收回手，微微蹙起了眉头。他向来喜静，却不得不投身繁杂的世事中，今日难得忙里偷闲躲在自家宅子，屏蔽了一切外面的消息，也算是任性一回，但身后传来的极为微弱的脚步声让他忍不住轻叹一口气。

“你来了。”

他语气平淡道。

身后的脚步声一滞，随即传来笑嘻嘻的声音：“花儿爷不回头，怎么知道是我？”

解雨臣无奈的道：“是秀秀告诉你的吧，这个秀秀……”

那人踱步过来，坐在石凳上，手指捻起解雨臣面前的茶杯，他放在鼻前嗅了嗅，颇为吃惊的道：“酒？”

解雨臣转回身来正视那人，依旧是黑夹克加黑眼镜，他正嘴角上扬，手指把玩着那个装着酒的茶杯。

解雨臣又斟了一杯酒，推向黑眼镜，启唇道：“既然来了，就陪我喝一杯。”

黑眼镜笑笑，把杯子还给解雨臣，又端起他新斟的酒一饮而尽。

“我还以为，你的院子应该种满了花。”黑眼镜环视四周，院子里光秃秃的，只有院墙上爬满了紫藤，可惜花期已过，更显萧条。

“我不喜欢打理植物。”解雨臣垂下眼帘，淡淡的道：“紫藤也是之前的屋主种的，难得修剪。”

“花可是需要呵护的，它们也会失落。”黑眼镜很正经的说，反而引得解雨臣一声轻笑：“你是认真的吗。”

黑眼镜托着腮，手指点着桌子，也笑道：“看你闷闷不乐，是需要我呵护一下？”

解雨臣挑眉，一双桃花眼含着朦胧的笑意，可只是一瞬，那眸子里又藏满了落寞。

“瞎子，也只有你和那胖子，敢当面开我的玩笑。”他啜了一口酒，辛辣的味道入喉，其实他并不喜欢这个味道，但他享受舌尖麻木的感觉。

“第一次见你的时候，也下着雨，”黑眼镜藏在镜片后的眼睛捉摸不透：“那会，你才——这么高。”

他伸手比划着，想要勾勒出一个更年轻的解雨臣，至少在他的印象中那个解雨臣只是比现在矮了点，那个时候的解雨臣依旧不开心，这么看来，解雨臣倒是一点也没变。

“打住，旧事勿重提。”解雨臣皱眉，那个时候黑眼镜可算是好好戏弄了他一番，想起来都觉得不服气。

黑眼镜笑了笑，像是感叹又像是不经意的道了句：“原来，都过了这么多年了。”

解雨臣心下一顿，抬头望着淅沥夜雨，怅然若失道：“是啊。”

两人不语，只静静听着绵绵秋雨，许久，许久，恍若隔世。

“花儿，别再喝了。”

黑眼镜按住解雨臣还要斟酒的手，他看得出解雨臣在借酒浇愁。解雨臣倚在桌边，醉眼朦胧地抬眼看向黑眼镜，启唇说：“夜深了，你回去吧。”

“别喝了，我扶你进去。”黑眼镜起身，想拿过解雨臣攥在手中的杯子，却听解雨臣不满道：“别管我，让我一个人静一静。”

黑瞎子无奈的看着他，劝道：“明天很重要，你可别耽误了。”

解雨臣明显表情一滞，随即发泄似的端起茶杯尽数饮下，见他还要去碰那酒壶，黑眼镜忙制止了他，严肃道：“这可不是你任性的时候。”

解雨臣自嘲的扬起嘴角，晃晃悠悠站起身，漠然地看着黑眼镜，语气清冷：“你今天来，就是为了警告我，不要耽误明天的事吗？”

黑眼镜一时语塞，解雨臣盯着他冷笑一声，摇摇头又要坐回去，黑眼镜却伸手拽过了他，将他消瘦的身体箍在了怀里。

“我来，是因为担心你。”

黑眼镜低头，轻声在解雨臣的耳边道。解雨臣无力的陷在他的怀抱里，想挣脱却被抱的更紧，他发出有些颤抖的声音：“放开……”

“你这个样子，我怎么能放开你。”黑眼镜缓缓地说：“花儿，我不会再让你一个人去面对了。”

解雨臣莫名觉得自己鼻子一酸，他把那归结为醉酒的症状，他想说句话来嘲讽黑眼镜，却张着嘴半晌说不出一个字。黑眼镜的体温隔着衣服布料传过来，温暖着他被秋风染凉的身体，就那么一瞬间，他感觉自己心里的一道闸门被这个混蛋给炸开了，他沉默着，将脸埋到了黑眼镜的胸膛前。

他突然想起了那些迁徙的鸟，它们为了生存，不得不展翅飞翔，越过几千里，几万里，去寻找自己最终栖息的枝条，他陷在黑眼镜怀里，就像寻到了那一方南枝，可以驻足停靠。

他累了。

黑眼镜摸了摸他的头发，将他抱了起来，他很轻，黑眼镜感觉像是抱起了一个孩童。

穿过回廊，黑眼镜打开了厢房的门，他知道这是解雨臣的卧室，解雨臣还保持着早年的习惯，窗户上贴的黑乎乎的，看起来颇为神秘，但房间里却普普通通，甚至简洁的过了头。

黑眼镜开了昏暗的床头灯，将解雨臣安置在床上，细心的盖好被子，解雨臣静静的看着他不言语。

“好好睡吧。”

黑眼镜俯身，伸手想要帮解雨臣拨开刘海，解雨臣却突然伸出双臂环住了他的脖子，扬起脸吻了上来。黑眼镜有些猝不及防，反应过来时那个柔软的嘴唇已经触碰到了自己，惊诧了几秒后，解雨臣才放开了他，那悦耳清冷的声音在他耳边缓缓道：“瞎子，抱我。”

黑眼镜的呼吸因为这句话而急促起来，解雨臣望着他，抬手除去了戴在他脸上的那副墨镜，黑眼镜下意识扭过头躲闪，却被解雨臣的手阻止了。

“看着我。”

黑眼镜有些迟疑的回过头，昏黄的灯光映照下，解雨臣看到了一双瞳色极浅的眼睛，那眼睛如同一潭平静的死水，此刻却因为他泛起了波澜。

解雨臣忍不住吻上了他的眼睛，轻柔的，爱惜的。

黑眼镜微微俯身，回以温柔的吻，他小心翼翼的触碰着身下的人，如获至宝般细心对待。他解开了解雨臣单薄的衣衫，手掌顺着那没有一丝赘肉的小腹滑下，探入那隐秘之处，解雨臣因为他的动作而浑身紧绷，鼻腔发出轻哼。

看着自己臂下纤细的腰肢，黑眼镜忍不住调笑道：“花儿，你这身板，粽子都舍不得动你，太瘦了。”

解雨臣正因为他手底下轻柔的拿捏而略微情动，听闻此言，便有些愠怒道：“闭嘴。”

黑眼镜一笑了之，见解雨臣微微涨红了脸，便不再逗他，专心套弄起来。解雨臣被他起了茧子的手掌弄的有些发疼，嗓子里忍不住溢出低吟，黑眼镜像是受这声音的鼓励，手下的动作更快了些，不需多时，手里的触感便坚实起来。

解雨臣用手肘撑起身子，刚好对上黑眼镜那带着意味不明的笑容的脸，登时有些窘迫，黑眼镜还握着他那处，让这场面更加暧昧色情。

“笑什么。”

解雨臣不满的问道。

黑眼镜眨眨眼，颇有些委屈：“花儿，这可真不公平，你倒是也帮我弄弄，礼尚往来啊。”

解雨臣冷哼一声，坐起身来嗤笑道：“好啊，你躺下，刚好我不想做下面那个。”

黑眼镜撇撇嘴，柔声哄道：“我这不是开个玩笑嘛，不用花儿爷操心，我可是看到你就硬了，哪还用那些乱七糟八的花样……”

解雨臣忍住想要一脚从床上把黑眼镜踢下去的冲动，闷声冲凑上来的黑眼镜道：“你该不是想就这样进来吧？”

“我怎么舍得弄伤了你呢。”黑眼镜没正经的打着哈哈，顺手从床头柜上拿过一个小瓶子，那是解雨臣用来护手的保湿乳，解雨臣来不及阻拦，那瞎子便开了瓶盖，把保湿乳往手掌里倒了一大堆。

解雨臣感觉自己快要忍不住发火了，那玩意儿可不便宜，黑眼镜竟然就这样倒掉了大半瓶，还啧啧称赞道：“什么东西？这么香……”

“当然香，你倒掉的不过是几千块钱。”解雨臣咬牙切齿道。

黑眼镜笑嘻嘻贴上来，手指沾了那香喷喷的乳液在解雨臣的乳晕上划着圈，全然不顾解雨臣一张黑脸轻松道：“心疼什么？反正也是用在你身上。”

“你——”

解雨臣正想骂他，却突然止住了声，怒斥的声音急转而下，化作一声嘤咛，黑眼镜使坏般又轻捏了下那小巧可爱的乳首，解雨臣咬住下唇，怒视着他，乳尖传来的胀痛酥麻感顺着神经传染给他下半身还挺立着的那处，让他觉得浑身都不对劲。

“这么敏感？”黑眼镜像是发现了新大陆一般得寸进尺，手指捻住那枚小果实按压揉捏，解雨臣被他这么一弄像是软了骨头，倚在床头动弹不得，原本苍白的脸颊上绯红一片，连眼眶都泛起红来。

这番场景被黑眼镜看在眼里，他按耐不住用嘴巴去含，愈加放肆的“蹂躏”起来，解雨臣浑身一震，按住黑眼镜俯下来的肩膀，好让自己不瘫软下去。

黑眼镜用舌尖挑逗着，反复按压舔弄那已经因为情欲而发硬的乳首，耳畔是解雨臣难耐的轻喘，他故意发出吸吮的“啧啧”声，将那浅粉色的果实舔弄的红透，最后牙齿轻咬住乳头，狠狠的一吸，解雨臣哪里受得了这种刺激，登时浑身打着颤儿低声哭叫了出去，连被冷落的分身也抖动着溢出点点体液，浸湿了裤子，黑瞎子这才饶了他，笑意盈盈的抬头道：“只是这样就不行了？”

解雨臣眼眶里盈着泪水，嘴唇微启，肩膀随着喘息而颤抖着，还未从刚才那番快感的余韵中出来，恍惚中听到黑眼镜的问话，也只是愣愣的看过去，并不知那人到底说了什么。

“这么快就泄了，这可不行。”

黑眼镜这句是贴在他耳边说的，一边说手还一边摸了摸他的大腿，他一个激灵，这才意识到自己刚才的失态，不由得面红耳赤。

“……要做快做，哪来那么多废话。”

解雨臣别过脸推开贴上来的黑眼镜，有些难为情，忍不住腹诽起来：

这死瞎子，哪学的这么多下流招数……

黑眼镜嬉笑一声“得令”，然后拽着解雨臣的裤脚就帮他褪了裤子，两条笔直修长的腿中间已经湿的一塌糊涂，黏腻的使解雨臣生厌，不过黑眼镜倒是好心的帮他把湿哒哒的内裤一起褪下了，他整个人暴露在微凉的空气里，禁不住打了个冷颤。

黑眼镜打开他的双腿，直奔主题，把刚才挤了一手的乳液合着他溢出的体液一起涂抹在股缝中，幽幽的香味弥漫在空气里，熟悉的味道让解雨臣更觉羞耻。因为打小练功的原因，解雨臣的身体非常柔软，黑眼镜用双臂托住他的膝关节，将腿向上折起来，这一来他的腰部以下全部悬空，隐秘之处被黑眼镜看了个完全。

见黑眼镜一脸色眯眯的表情正仔细观摩着自己的身体，解雨臣赧着脸下意识要合拢双腿，无奈身体完全使不上劲。

黑眼镜用滑腻的手指摩挲着，中指借着充分的润滑探入那紧致甬道中，异物入侵的不适感让解雨臣皱起了眉，他想尽量放松着身体，却事得其反。黑眼镜察觉到他的不适，又抬了拇指轻轻摩挲抚慰男人最脆弱的下极处，没几下解雨臣便轻哼起来，后庭也因为生理反应而不断收缩，眼看就要高潮，黑眼镜怎么能允许，他抽出了手指，拉开裤子拉链挺身上去。

“花儿，我要进去了。”

解雨臣虽有些惧怕，但还是嘴硬道：“快点，废什么话。”

黑眼镜挑眉，故意将挺立着的欲望抵在那穴口处耸动挑逗，见解雨臣脸色极差，这才挺身探入，却是被过于狭窄的甬道压迫的生疼。

解雨臣微微弓起身子，眉眼皱在了一块，也是在忍受着苦楚，黑眼镜怜爱的摸了摸他的脸颊，一副柔情似水的样子道：“别那么紧张，瞎子哥哥又不会吃了你。”

“放屁！”解雨臣瞪圆了眼睛怒道：“你这还不是——”

“当然不是，你看看现在的场面。”黑眼镜嘴角挂着一摸坏笑，邪气十足的道：“花儿，人要讲理，现在明明是你在吃我——”

解雨臣的脸瞬间烫起来，他张着嘴要骂，黑眼镜却趁他分心用力挺了挺身子，这下倒是顺利的长驱直入，直抵深处，激地解雨臣忍不住从嗓子里溢出哀鸣，刚才的愤怒也刹那间烟消云散了。

黑眼镜按住解雨臣的腿缓缓抽插起来，而且角度刁钻没有规律，直弄的解雨臣不住哼哼，解雨臣有些羞耻的咬住下唇抑制自己的呻吟，但生理上无法抗拒的反应使他几近奔溃。

“轻……轻点！瞎子……”

解雨臣转动着头，紧闭着眼睛，眼角却浸出欢沁的泪水，身下深深浅浅的冲撞让他不住颤抖。黑眼镜又将身子压低了些，双手撑在解雨臣脸旁，挑着角度试探，笨拙的一下又一下顶着柔软之处。

“舒服吗？”

黑眼镜在解雨臣耳边笑问道，解雨臣偏过脸去不作回答，要说舒服，那可真是算不上，后面又涨又难受，再加上死瞎子胡乱的冲撞，解雨臣觉得自己快要被折腾散架了，可某种细微的快感却顺着他的神经攀上，让他头昏脑涨。

只是因为对方是他，所以才会有反应吧？真是中了邪。

解雨臣认输似的在脑子里想。

黑眼镜仿佛察觉到了什么，突然伸手去握了解雨臣挺在小腹上的分身，解雨臣一惊，突如其来的刺激让他差点泄了身。

“叫声瞎子哥哥，就给你射。”

黑眼镜因为身体的动作，话语间都带着微喘，他的手指摩挲着解雨臣那处的顶端，一种夹杂着钝痛的快感让解雨臣无处可逃。他瞟了一眼黑眼镜，不满道：“我可没说叫声小花哥哥才让你插，别太过分了。”

“不叫，不给射。”

黑眼镜使坏般弹了弹涨到溢出体液的东西，不再去用手碰它，只卯足了劲抵住花心用力碾磨。解雨臣被他突然的冲撞弄得哭叫起来，声音也染了情欲，直被抵弄得魂飞魄散，也顾不得什么再矜持，口中胡乱喊着享受这灭顶的快意。

“花儿，乖，叫瞎子哥哥，叫了就让你射。”黑眼镜气喘吁吁的命令着，如狂浪拍打着小舟般，他卖力的挺着身，解雨臣哪还有还价的功夫，只得秉着哭腔啜泣道：“轻一点……瞎子……瞎子哥哥，轻一点！”

得逞了的黑眼镜十分满意，他一边挺身一边又握住在两人小腹间弹动的可怜分身，双管齐下给予解雨臣疯狂的快感，解雨臣只觉自己已经漂浮起来，那种可以称之为“欲仙欲死”的快意让他灵魂都战栗起来。

“别弄了……要出来了！嗯……嗯啊——”

解雨臣猛地弓了身子，在抑制的尖叫中泄了身，白浊喷涌而出顺着黑眼镜的手滑下，因为高潮而剧烈收缩的后庭使黑眼镜也忍不住缴械，将温热的体液尽数灌进解雨臣的身体深处。

黑眼镜喘着气抱住近乎于昏厥的解雨臣，用鼻尖宠溺地蹭着他的下巴，解雨臣像是溺水的人浮出水面般大口呼吸，过了好一阵儿才缓过神来。

“……死瞎子，你弄到，弄到里面去了……”解雨臣无力地叹着，股间黏腻发凉的感觉让他很不舒服。黑眼镜无赖般瘫在他身上，嘟囔道：“浇花，不浇到里面怎么叫浇花。”

解雨臣翻了个白眼，累到不想再和他争辩，他疲惫的合上眼，浑身因为刚才的欢愉而麻木酸痛。

“花儿，睡吧。明天我陪你一起去。”

在梦与现实的游离间，耳边传来黑眼镜模糊的声音，夹杂着淅淅沥沥的雨声，解雨臣感到前所未有的困意。

他伸出双臂，紧紧拥住那个人。

一夜无梦

**Author's Note:**

> 啊，我好污，我有罪。


End file.
